Tracking, Finding, Then The Trouble
by vampireobsesser
Summary: sequel to Leaving,then coming..it's been 8 months since edward left for italy.Bella's been nothing but a zombie ever since.after having enough of all the couples around her,bella flies to italy to find him.but not without a few problems along the way.
1. Finding a plan

**bum...bum...bum..., bumm! bumm! bumm!, bummm!! bummm!! bummm!!, drum roll please! now introducing the very first chapter of Tracking!!! woohooo!!!! wooohoooo!!!!! wooooohooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! and here** **we are!**

**Bella's POV.**

Eight months. Eight freaking months! Eight months since he left. Eight months since he broke my heart. Eight months since i figured out how i felt about him. How i've always felt.

"What'd you think about the movie Bells?" Jacob's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"It was good." Incase you're wondering he's till going out with Tanya. We've learned a bit more about her, but none of us trust her except Jake. Oh well. He'll learn in due time. alice and jasper are still together, the same for Rose and emmet.

"Do you even know what it was about?" He questioned.

"A cop?" I asked.

"Bells, that's Paul Blart, we just watched Inkheart." he said, annoyed.

"Sorry Jake." I sighed.

"Bella... You need to stop thinking about him. We all miss Edward, we'd all bring him back if we could." Alice comforted. I nodded. _If it's hard on me imagine how it must be for her. _I turned and started out of the theatre. On the way back I road with Alice and Jasper in the back of the car. I stayed quiet as they continued to talk to each other.

"Here you go Bella."

"Thanks Alice." I stepped out and walked inside the house. Charlie was still at work so i fixed me a sandwich and stared mindlessly at the tv.

_I hate being the the odd one out with all the couples. Edward why'd you have to go? If you had just waited a little longer. If you had just turned around. If i had just been father. At getting there, at realizing my feelings._

But then i thought of another question. The same one i thought of at the airport. _Why Italy? Why did you go there? I _I thought some more about that before deciding it didn't matter. he wasn't here and he wasn't coming back. Then the reaction thte usually happen when i thought about Edward. I curled up in a ball of tears start to flow. _Why? Why leave me with this heatache? How could you be so cruel? Why couldn't you have waited for me? I would have left with you. _With that i froze, would i have really left with him/ maybe, but i definitely would go after him. _Which is exactly what i'm going to do._ I got up with a sudden excitement. I went to the computer ( i made Charlie get a working one) and checked for the next flight to Italy. 8 am.

"Perfect." I climbed the stairs and packed my clothes. I took out a credit card my mom gave me that i never used and my stash of money to hide in my little back pack. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. _Tomorrow i leave Forks._ _I'm coming for you Edward. Even if you don't feel the same any more, I'm coming._

**okay, i know it's short and the first few chapters are going to be that way, but i figured it would still work since it's the beginning of a new story. I won't post again until 30 minutes or so to see if any of you are reading and if you are, how excited you are. But i will go ahead and type the next two chapters so don't be too mad. Hope you enjoyed!!!**


	2. Trouble in paradise

**Bella's POV.**

Charlie was already at work so i just wrote him a note telling him i was leaving, but not to where. I put my suitcase and backpack in the car then drove to Port angelas. From there i took a plane to seattle. It was there while waiting for my plane that i had second thoughts. What if he's not in Italy anymore? What if he's already left/ and if he hasn't. i still have no idea where to look for him. maybe it was stupid to do this.

"Now boarding to italy." Came a womans voice on the intercom. i looked down at my ticket, too late now. I stood up and grabbed my things. i handed the woman my ticket and made my way to the plane. I put everything away once i found my seat. I sat down and buckled in before closing my eyes, preparing fo rthe heartache that was sure to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss, please wake up, we're here." I opened my eyes. A flight attendant was standing in the isle looking at me. He had black hair and bright green eyes. I looked at his name tag, Felix. I t fits him. I stood up while blushing and got my things out.

"Sorry." i mumbled as i stepped off. I ordered a taxi to take me ot hotel. I walked inside to the front deck.

"I have a reservation."

"Name."

"Isabella Swan."

"Here you are, third floor."

"Thank you." I took the elevator up and looked for my room number. 303. I tried the key and the door opened.

I walked in and across from me were two large windows. In the middle of the wall was a bed with a night stand beside it. Across from the bed was a tv on a dresser, a door on each side. I opened up the closest door, the bathroom. The other one must be he closet. I put down my bags and started unloading. Clothes into the drawers, shoes by the door, and anything else either in the nighstand or under the bed. I lifted up one mattress and hit my money after taking out 50 dollars and the credit card. I put them in my mini backpack and left the room. I grabbed a map and a few brochures from the lobby then walked outisde.

Walking around, i looked at the scenery, trying to guess where Edward could possible be. Finally, after asking every hotel and business if they recognized him, i stopped at a restaurant called La Bella Italia for supper. As i left the restaurant and began my search again i noticed a familiar man. He had a bald head, was tall, had broud shoulders, and had a light short beard. I remembered seeing him as i left the hotel. He was witha crowd of men outside on the street. theni remembered seeing him later on at a couple of the buildings i visited

The others i saw by themselves aswell, i realized. At that thought, i sped my walking up, so did he. I turned right at the croner as he continued to follow me. then i saw by his shadow that someone had joined him at his side. I continued to walk fast until i reached a crowd in front of a store. I pushed my way through and turned around to look. the two men walked through the door, both from ealier. I hid behind a rack of clothes as they walked by. I looked around and saw a side door. As i casually left my hiding space my foot caught on the wheel, causing it to fall over. At the sound everyone turned to look, including hte two men. I took off running towards the other exit.

"Hey!" I ran down the sidewalk to the right as their footsteps echoed mine. I turned my head to look back at them, though i could hardly see the way i was going, much less them. Stupid.

"Fall back". I turned left onto an abandoned road then left again into an alley, right into a dead end, like a fly in a spiders web.

"Oh crap!!!" I mumbled.

"Nowhere to run now sweetheart." Said the man with the beard. I backed away slowly from them, into the stone wall.

"That was stupid, trying to run. We were going to get you either way."

"Come on man, let's take her back to the others."

"No, I say we're going to enjoy her a bit first." Through the dim light of the moon i could see him sneer. he approached me and rubbed his hand across my cheek. I turned my face into it and bit until i tasted blood.

"Bitch!" He yanked back his hand and examined it. then he raised his other one and smacked me across the face.

"Forget taking her back, let's kill her right now."

"I'll hold her down." The other one grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. The man with the beard raised his fist and started htitng me.

"Stop! Let me go! Please! Help! Somebody help!"

"Shut up bitch!" He hit me in the mouth and i tasted blood.

"Stop!" Came a familiar voice. I could barely see from where he had hit me in the eye, but i could vaguely see an outline of a male's figure. I slumped in my restrainers arms.

"Oh yeah? Or what?" Said the first guy.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" I fell the ground as he dropped me and stepped forward.

"This." The new guy raised something in his hand and hit them each on the head hard. He gathered me into his arms.

"It's alright, I'll take care of you."

I looked into his eyes and felt my own close and i passed out.

**Surprised? Worried? Curious? Excited? all of these are expected emotions, so don't feel scared. this chapter is longer than the first one, obviously, so i hoped you liked it more. i over estimated my typing abilties so this is 30 mins. late. i'm sorry but i'll update the next chap. probably about 3. Hope you liked it! thanks for reading! now keep it up and review!**


	3. Already an AN, dang i'm on a roll!

**okay as it turns out i can't update chap. 3 just yet my mom needs the computer to play WoW. so i'll update it later, i'm almost done typing it so it shouldn't take too much longer. thanks for reading and please wait, i'll update again later. And as for updating LS i can't because i forgot what i had typed up here, so i made a mistake in my writing so i don't have any chapters to update except maybe 1 or two , but i want to wait until i have the rest of it done. **

**I've also made up a new writing/typing schedule.**

**1-i'm going to finish writing Tracking (closer to finishing)**

**2- i'm going to finish writing LS **

**3- type rest of tracking**

**4- startin writing for sequel (1 chap. or 2)**

**5-type rest of Ls.**

**now be forwarned, i do tend to change my schedule a lot and i mean _alot _so it may not happen exactly like that. i have tons of more stories to write, not to mention books in the near future. I plan on having atleast half of them done by the end of this year. so i've got a lot of work to do. wish me luck! Hope you keep reading! don't forget ot review!!!!!**


	4. I'm going to find you

**(Bella's POV.)**

I awoke to the pain in my left eye.

"Ow." I squinted up at the ceiling through the bright light.

"What happened?" I asked myself as I sat up. I peered around the room I was in, not recognizing my surroundings.

"Where am i?"

"You're in my apartment." I turned to the origin of the voice. There standing in the door way was Felix.

"As for what happened, you were cornered by some thugs in an alley who almost beat you to death. Not to mention that they were planning to rape you in the process."

"Right. What did you hit them with?"

"A crow bar that was on the ground?"

"Well thanks, but I've got to get back to my hotel. I started to pull back the covers, when his voce stopped me.

"Uh-uh. You're not going anywhere. Not with that ankle."

"Huh?" I flexed my right ankle some and felt a sharp pain that continued up my leg. I grimaced as the pain increased.

"Told you. You sprained it yesterday while running. I got some crutches on the way here last night."

"Thanks, for everything. I really appreciate it. But I really have to get back to my hotel." This time I pulled back the covers and noticed I was only wearing my shirt and underwear. Quickly, I crawled back under the cover.

"Sorry, I had to get your pants off to help with your anle."

"And my bra?" I looked away while saying this. My face was emmiting off enough heat to cook toast, not to mention looking as red as a tomato. I gripped the sheets tightly against me, as if somehow hoping they would protect me from nonexistant threat. When I looked back, he had turned away as well with a slight redness to his face.

"I had a friend of mine come over.'

"So why didn't she just take off my pants?"

"She was late and I figured I could do that much." He turned back to face me. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I said. "Thanks again. I can honestly say I would have died if you hadn't come. One more question though. How did you know I was there and what was happening?"

"I saw you running from the store, then the guys following you. I got worried then went to help." I nodded in understanding.

"Umm… where are my clothes? I really need to get back to my hotel."

"I told you.."

"I know, but I atleast need to get dressed and grab my bags. Especially if I'm going to be staying here."

"okay, well, your clothes are in the dryer. They had a lot of blood and dirt on them."

"I guess for now I'll just use the sheets. Where are the crutches."

"I'll go get them." He turned and left the room. I swung my legs out and wrapped the sheet around me. He returned and stood in front of me. He looked down at the same time I looked up.

"What?" I questioned, looking into his eyes. They weren't the same as Edwards, but they were still gorgeous. He shook his head as if coming out of a daze.

"Nothing. Do you need any help?" He asked as he handed the crutches to me.

"No, I've had plenty of practice with them.

"So this kind of thing happens a lot."

"No, but I'm a constant klutz." He chuckled a litte then stood back.

I looked around the room and noticed that the walls were a clay color. The curtains were a mixture of gold and red. On the wall across from me there was a tv on a big set of drawers. A few feet away, near the window, there ws a door I assumed was for a closet. To my right was another door for, I think a bathroom.

Then beside the bed was a nightstand and lamp. I looked down at the sheets, noticing they almost exactly matched the curtains except they had swirls. The carpet was dark brown.

"Wow." I said without noticing.

"What?"

"The decorations are beautiful."

"Thanks." We became silent again as I stood and began to

"Do you want any lunch?" He asked as we enetered the kitchen.

"Sure."

"What do you want? I have ham, cheese, turkey, bologne, mustard, mayonnaise? Could cook hot dogs or hamburgers."

"A ham and cheese sandwich would be fine."

"What about a drink?"

"Do you have diet coke?"

"Yep." He got out the supplies and in a few minutes I was munching on probably the most delicious meal I have ever had.

"That was good." I heard a beep coming from somewhere farther off in the house.

"Just in time." Felix said. He went somewhere behind me and came back with my clothes in hand.

"I'll go put these in the room so you can get dressed."

"Ok." I got up and walked inside." Felix left the room so I could change. I sat on the bed and put my bra on. When I started putting my ankle through my pants though, I couldn't. It hurt to much."

"Felix?" I called.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"can you help me?"

"Sure." He opened the door and walked over.

"My ankle." I stated. He nodded and squated down. He rolled up the pants leg like you would tights and gently put my ankle through.

"Thank you." I said as he stood and turned.

"No problem. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess so."

We left the apartment and headed to my hotel. We walked inside and told them that I was checking out and had lost my key. They gave me a spare key to use and let me go upstairs. We got my bags and other things and soon left.

We sat silently in the car as he drove around.

"Do you want to get some movies?"

"Sure." We picked up some movies, turns out we have a similar taste. We got back to his apartment and he called in pizza. In the end I fell asleep on the couch and Felix on the floor at my feet. I guess if anyone had to save me, I'm glad it was Felix. But I won't forget why I have here.

_Edward, if you here…_

_I'm going to find you._


	5. A horrible week

**(Bella's POV.)**

2 weeks later

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Felix shook my shoulder.

"I may be sleeping but i'm no beauty." I muttered. He chuckled.

"I beg to differ. I mean if you were in a horror movie, you'd be the girl with all the warts and scars.." He walked away. I sat up and threw the pillow at him. He dodged and ran to the kitchen, where the smell of pancakes and bacon was emitting. I got up and followed him. I sat down and i thought about all how well we've gotten to know each other and how i've grown accustomed to this place. My ankle is fully healed, along with my eye. Now i only have a faint bit of the bruise left.

This whole time we've been here at the apartment or out around looking at shops or for Edward. Though the whole time we've been here i still haven't been on a tour of Italy. But i'm too busy worrying about Edward.

"Come on Bella, cheer up." Felix complained as he sat a plate and drink in front of me.

"What are you talking about Felix."

"You were thinking about Edward."

I sighed. "How could you tell?"

"Your eyes go blank, and your hand covers your stomach like it hurts."

"Oh." I took a few bites of pancake and looked down. Soon i felt Felix's hand grasping my chin and tilting my head up.

"Come on, finish breakfast. I want to take you somwhere."

"Where?" He let go of my chin.

"It's a surprise."

"Felix..." I groaned.

"Oh come on Bella. How many times have i surprised you?"

"None."

"See?" I finished eating and stood up.

"But that just means you shouldn't and stay on my good side." I grabbed my plate and rinsed it off in the sink, then set it in the dish water. After i walked toward the bedroom door.

"Bella, you need to cheer up!"

"No Felix."

"Come on Bella, please? For me?" I turned to face him and stopped. His eyes mesmerized me as they always did. Before i could stop myself i was saying.

"Fine."

"Thanks Bells." I nodded then closed the door. Quickly i got dressed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. _Edward's favorite._ I thought. After fixing my hair and putting on some shoes i left the room.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah.. Wow you look nice."

"I'm just wearing a t-shirt and jeans, not a cocktail dress. Which you will never catch me wearing."

"I'm just saying that the shirt looks nice on you. As for the cocktail dress, well you never know..." I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the apartment and outside. Twenty minutes later we arrived in front of an odd building that you could tell was falling to pieces. Yet when we looked inside it was in perfect condition. The place had accessories i guess you could say, would describe a psychics' shop. We walked through the beaded passageway and into a room with a table in the middle of the room. Placed in the center of it was a crystal ball and to my right was an old woman dressed in beads and a robe.

"I've been expecting you." She spoke. I inwardly rolled my eyes. it's not like i don't believe in this stuff; just lines like that are a bit cheesy.

"Please, have a seat while i get you something to drink." She motioned to the seats cross from her as she stood.

"So what do you think?" Felix asked.

"Well you definitely surprised me. I never would have expected this." i admitted.

"I'm glad." I smiled.

"Here you go." The woman had arrived with two glasses of water.

"Thank you."

"So what are your names?" She asked while mixing the cards."

"Felix and Bella. May i ask what your's is?" I questioned.

"Miranda Zonc. So who sha'll I do first?"

"Just her." Said Felix.

"Ok. This will be your weekly spread. The first card is a summary for the whole week, or the main point of it." She spread out the cards then looked them over. She chose one to her left.

"The four of swords. This card means that you've had troubled recently. You should relax and let go of emotional tension." She drew another card

"This is for tomorrow, the devil. You will be frightened by something. You could also be betrayed or hurt in some wya. So be prepared." She continued on until next Tuesday.

_**Tarot reading results.**_

Summary- Four of swords- have been troubled, relax

Wednesday- devil- going to be betrayed, to be frighted soon

Thursday- eight of swords- will become restricted, bad news

Friday- ten of swords- sadness, despair, a forced change

Saturday- the hanged man- sadness, sacrifice, an endig will come

Sunday- strength- power, courage, defeat of evil forces, integrity

Monday- nine of swords- something is bothering you

"Thank you." i said as we left.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Felix asked as I stared blankly at the tv later that night. I shrugged my shoulders absentmindedly.

_What did i think?_ I asked myself

_I think this is going to be a horrible week._


	6. Trusting a stranger, & topsie turvy

**That's what you get for trusting a stranger, and topsie turvy (that was supposed to be the real title)**

**(Bella's POV.)**

Sunlight is what woke me up. The blinds had been open along with the curtains. I stayed underneath the covers before getting up to take a shower. Afterwards I changed into jean capris and a red shirt. I was putting on my socks when i noticed a piece of notebook paper beside me.

_Dear Bella,_

_I had to work unexpectedly today, so i won't be able to help you search today. _

_There should be some food in the refrigerator to eat. _

_I'll see you later._

_ Good luck,_

_ Felix_

_P.S. Try not to get into any trouble._

I rolled my eyes at hte last part when went into the kitchen to have a bowl of cereal. As i chewed i looked around the room, thinking of someting. _There's not much i can do besides look for Edward, but i want to_ _take a break from that. I've been everywhere in Italy except the Volturi castle. The volturi castle._ I finsihed and put the bowl in the sink, then hurried to put on my shoes. I grabbed the brochure and exited out onto the sidewalk.

* * *

I joined the group of tourists to go on the, well, tour. We walked through the dark stoned hallway into a room with only one other door. The door closed and locked behind us.

"What's going on?" Someone asked.

"Mommy, i'm scared."

"It's alright sweety." The woman crouched down to her child. Suddenly a ligth came on near the other entrance as it opened.

"Nice to see you all, I'm Aro. I'm sure most of you came here for the start of many great adventures here in Italy. Unfortunately, it will be your last. Ttwo other men stepped out.

"You see, this isn't a tour, but a way to collect slaves for some very high paying customers. Two of the men with you work for me. They, along with these other three will escort you to your cells. Where you will stay until someone wishes to buy you." The man nearest me grabbed mine and another womans arm.

"There's only two." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" he spoke gruffly.

"There's only two men beside him, he said three."

"Marcus, Caius, where's Felix?"

"What are you.. Felix get outhere." While they talked i had turned my head, praying silently that we would somehow live. When i heard the door open, i turned back to see who stepped out. I was paralyzed by who i saw.

Felix, my friend, my suppose helper. My rescuer.

He betrayed me, just like the card said.

"I'll take her Alec." He spoke to the man beside me. All i could do was stare at him in astonishment and anger as the man let go of my arm and Felix took hold of it. Felix looked up at me and into my eyes. I immediately looked away.

"Bella." He spoke softly. I glanced over at him.

"I trusted you." Was all i said as he led me away. I didn't look around, I didn't look at him. All i did was stare at the ground and walk.

"Here you go." I heard a clanking of metal as he unlocked the door.

"Bella, look at me." I picked my eyes off the ground and turned to him.

"I'm sorry. Honestly, that's all i can say. But i promise you, i'll do my best to get you out of here. I never wanted you to come. you may not believe me, but just promise me that you won't do anything that might get you hurt."

"I won't." I whispered as i stepped inside. I sat on one of the stone beds and closed my eyes. I payed no attention to anything until someone slid a plate of food under a slot at the door. I haven't eaten since breakfast and there was no telling what time it was. It could be the next day for all i knew. I edged toward the tray and was about to take a bite when a voice said,

"I wouldn't eat that. They only give you food to drug you, so you won't fight when they come to take you." I ignored him, thinking he was paranoid and dug in. Five minutes later i was sleep.

"i warned you." he said for about the seventh time since my first yawn.

"Here you go pest." Came a deep voice from the hall. One of the guys from earlier dropped someone in next to me. He pulled me up before i could see who it ws.

"Come, you're next."

"Let go." I mumbled drowsily. I tried to get him to let go, but they were feeble attempts. I turned back to the person in the cell, hoping he would help me. Instead, i froze as we stared at each other.

I passed out and was dragged away. I said one thing before I did so.

"Edward?"

**and so the mystery is beginning to unfold and the tracking is over, so is the finding, but just beginning is the trouble, and believe me, there's a lot of it. stay tuned. first i'll warn you, it's 12:44 and i've been typing for about 3 hours and i'm almost passed out over top my laptop. i will not make promises about updating tomorrrow. if anything it'll be at night again. my semi- step sister's birthday is tomorrow. i say semi, because her dad and my mom aren't married. not that its any of your business, but i'm in a sharing mood. oh, and one more thing....**

**_Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! merry christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! merry christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

**third times the charm**


	7. One to live, one to die

**(Bella's POV.)**

"Why hello there, you must be Bella. We've heard quite a lot about you." Spoke Aro.

"I'm sure you have." I noticed on the floor and sat up.

"What do you want?" As i looked i noticed it was only me, him, and Felix.

"I want to make millions in saling people like you."

"What am I?"

"Average people. People with no real life or something to live for."

"Everyone has something to live for." I muttered as i stood.

"From what i'veheard it's our very own bronze-haired delinquent. Bring him in." I heard a door open to my right and turned to look. Being pushed through the door was Edward. He fell to the floor as the closed the door.

"Edward!" I ran over and knelt by him. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine." Said Aro. I turned to face him and stood.

"You call kneeling on the ground covered in bruises and blood fine?! How can you do something like this?" I asked Aro. Then I turned to Felix. "How can you do something like this?"

"Bella, let me explain. You have to understand."

"I understand perfectly Felix. You made me think i could trust you, that you were helping me. When the whole time you knew where he was!" By now tears were rolling down my face.

"My, isn't this becoming quite a drama. I guess now it's time for the big surprise before the commercial."

"What?" Felix asked in surprise.

"One of the two of you sha'll live."

"And the other?" I questioned.

"Sha'll die. You have two hours to decide. I suggest you choose wisely.

..............................................Commercial break.....................................................

(Back to the show)

Edward and I were escorred back to our cell.

"I really didn't know Bella."

"Whatever Felix." I sat down next to Edward. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You should get some sleep and heal.'

"No, i won't leave you unprotected. Not with Felix around."

"He won't hurt me." I blurted without thinking.

"Bella, he betrayed you."

"Yes he did, and i know i can't trust him. But i know he won't hurt me. If he wanted to he would have done it a while ago."

"How do you know him anyway?" So i told him how we first met on the train, then how he saved me and i ended up staying at his apartment.

"What about you?" I asked when i was done, curious.

"It's a long story."

"We've got a while. Start explaining." He sighed and started.

"Well, i figured you were ignoring me because of what ahppened. The day before i received a letter of invitation to come to a celebration here. I figured i'd come here a few months and let it blow over. That didn't work out too well." It was quiet for a few minutes until i cleared my throat.

"After?"

"Once i came here and got settled, i thought i might try and find this play. When i did, lights out, and you've been captured."

"Since then?"

"I've been close t being sold but i ruined it on purpose. As punishment they beat me."

"Oh my god." I sat closer to him and held his head.

"Edward, when you get out of...."

"No, i'm not leaving here. You are."

"But Edward.."

"TIme to go." Spoke a guard.

"What? It hasn't been two hours." I said.

"Yes it has, now stop contradicting me. Which one of you is dying?"

"Me." I answered before Edward could.

"Good." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Bella." He tried to stand but couldn't. I smiled lightly and left.


	8. I'm sorry

**(Bella's POV.)**

"Why hello Bella dear." Aro greeted.

"Aro." I nodded.

"Where's Felix?"

"He's busy. You see, we had to move up your schedule, and his down. This way he won't interfere in any way. You see Bella, he cares about you quite a bit." I said nothing.

"Well, sha'll we get started?"

**(Felix's POV.)**

I was walking by each passing cell in disgust. I had never liked him ding this. Whenever i complained he only said "it's to prepare them." Soon i reached _her_ cell. God i hated myself for doing this to her. I looked inside and saw there was only Edward."

"Where's Bella?"

"You should know."

"Well i don't Edward. I never meant or wanted to hurt her. I made sure she never came here."

"Well it didn't work. Because right now, she's getting the death penalty." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"What? The decision isn't even supposed to be made for another 30 minutes."

"Well a guard took her away. I tried to take her place."

"It would have never worked. She's stubborn." He smiled lightly then it faltered into shock.

"What?"

"You said 30 minutes from now is when the decision is due, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know....Aro! He moved it up on purpose! Aro's the one that wants her dead." quickly i grabbed my keys and unlocked the cell door.

"Come on. We've got to save Bella!"

**(Bella's POV.)**

"Ugh!" I was laying on the stone floor, a few bruises already covered my body. _Help me god!_ I prayed. _No, help Edward get out alive! _

"Edward." I mumbled.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll make sure Edward works for us efficiently."

"What?" I murmured.

"You see, we didn't finish the deal. One sha'll die, the other sha'll live and work for us. Other, die or die from the beatings as an incompetent servant. We've been needing a new one."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why, dear Bella, its for the money."

**(Felix's POV.)**

Avoiding guards, Edward and I ran towards the "killing room." as it was labeled.

"So how do you work here?" Edward questioned as we turned a corner.

"I was an orphan when Aro found me. I'd seen him come in a few times at my orphanage. Then one day he adopted me and suddenly i had a family. Marcus and Caius were also adopted. We grew up learning about how to treat and care for the slaves." I shuttered at the word. "It's like a game or contest" is what he described it as. I ws always the rotten egg at the end." We turned again and were at the door.

"Here we are.."

**(Bella's POV.)**

He kicked me one more then grabbed something from his waist.

"I'm terribly sorry Bella." I was closing my eyes when the door opened.

"Bella!" Felix and Edward yelled.

"Felix, what are you doing?" Aro exclaimed.

"Edward get Bella, i'll take care of Aro." Felix ordered. I heard scuffling and grunting until i saw Edward leaning over me.

"Come on." I nodded. I tried to stand up but couldn't manage. Edward lifted me so that I could. I saw Felix and Aro wrestling on the floor. The gun layed a few feet away.

"You're my son!" Aro yelled. He over took Felix and threw him over to a wall. Felix slumped down to the floor, unmoving.

"Felix!" I jerked forward, reaching my hand out. I instantly regreted it. Pain increased everywhere in my body. Aro ran towards the gun, but Edward intercepted him. Aro reached forward and repeated the action with Edward. Aro grabbed the gun and was about to shoot when Felix screamed

"No!" He knocked the Aro down and grabbed the gun as he stood up. This time, it was pointing at Aro.

"What are you doing?! Shoot her!"

"No." Felix stated simply.

"No? Why you insolent little boy! I've taken care of you! Treaed you as my own son! This is how you repay me?!" Felix started to waver.

"Felix no! He's trying to trick you!"' I yelled weakly.

"Don't listen to her Felix! She's not trustworthy! Kill her! Now! Before you punished!" Felix's grip on the gun tightened.

"Fine. I'll do it." He turned to me.

"I'm sorry."

**wow, excitement, anticipatiion, worry, anger, and hope is probably what you're feeling right now. Sadly, none of these will be answered for the next hour or so. I want to see how worried, some of you, very few probably, get. I am sorry to readers who have been waiting so long for this update, and i thank you for staying loyal. I have gotten another chapter or so done for love story, but i want to wait to update until i have more ready. I will definitely have love story, and the sequel to tracking, done and hopefully up here for you guys to read by the end of January.**


	9. My Italian adventure

**RECAP**

_"Don't listen to her Felix! She's not trustworthy! Kill her! Now! Before you punished!" Felix's grip on the gun tightened._

_"Fine. I'll do it." He turned to me._

_"I'm sorry."_

.........

The his arm sung so that the gun was pointed at Aro. He pulled the trigger before we could say anything.

"H-how dare y-you?" Aro then layed limp. I sat stunned, unable to turn away from the sickening sight in front of me. When i could speak, i said

"W-why? w-hy did you do that?"

"i couldn't let him hurt you." He said in a stone, impassive voice. He stood paralyzed in the middle of the room, looking at his father. The gun fell from his hand, soon he followed. His eyes, unwavering, stayed on Aro.

"Felix?" I started to make my way over to him, limping as i did.

"Felix?" i asked again as i crouched beside him.

"Felix!" I yelled gently. He turned me in surprise, as if just noticing that i was there.

"We need to get you out of here." He said.

"Felix, are you okay?" I asked as we stood. I the answer, of course, was obvious. He felt horrible. Who wouldn't?

"I'm fine Bella. How are you?" I stared at him silently and nodded that i was okay.

"Let's get you out of here." He lifted me up and walked out the door.

"Felix, stop! What about Edward? We have to get him too." I tried my best to get out of his arms and go back inside. My efforts were futile.

"He'll be fine. The police will come and get him as well as the others out of here and to a hospital. But first we have to get you to the lobby. That's what Edward would want, to make sure you're safe first. I stayed silent as he carried me down the hallways.

When we got to the lobby, he layed me down on the couch and took out his cellphone. After he was done, he told me to get some rest, and that they'd be here in a few minutes. I woke later and saw the flashing lights of an ambulance.

"Felix?"

"What do you need?" I turned to face him.

"To know what's going on."

"They bandaged you up and got the others out and to the hospital. You have some prescriptions pills for the pain. They said you had bruises all over your arms and legs, twisted ankl, that and _another _black eye is on the way." He smiled, trying to cheer me up.

"Edward?" I tried to lift myself into a sitting position. I winced with pain when i was adjusted and comfortable.

"He's in the ambulance right now. They're going to take him to the hospital over night. He had some pretty serious injuries as well.'

"Aro?" I asked in a faint voice.

"He's dead." He replied in the same way.

"I'm so sorry." I leaned out as best as i could to hug him.

"It's alright, well not really. But i'm starting to get used to it, i guess. There's going to be a funeral for him this weekend. I doubt I'll be able to go, i'm going to be in a jail cell."

"No you're not." I spoke strongly.

"But Bella..." I cut him off.

"No, you're not going to jail. You save mine and Edward's life, not to mention all the others that were stuck down there. You aren't going to jail Felix, i'll make sure of it.

"But Bella, you can't lie to the police."

"Felix, i can't lie at all. Besides, it won't be lying if we just don't tell everything."

"Bella, no."

"Be quiet Felix, an officer is coming over here." I quieted him.

"I need to collect your statements."

"Yes, sir." We told him each our stories as he wrote them down on his pad.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Act...."started Felix.

"That's all sir." I interrupted.

"Thank you, and i'm sorry for all of this happening to you kids." He closed his notebook and pen, then walked away.

"Bella, this isn't right."

"I know Felix, but i can't stand the thought of you going to jail for something that wasn't even really your fault. Now, can you help me up?"

"Sure." He hellped me stand and handed me the crutches that were given to me.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home, well your home. If that's alright." He smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

(three weeks later) i had to make sure her black eye and ankle were healed.

**(Bella's POV.)**

I took Edwar'ds hand in mine and started out to our terminal. We were about to board when i heard my name being called.

"Bella! Wait up!" We stopped and turned.

"Felix! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in your uniform?" I asked, noticing his attire.

"I quit."

"Why?"

"I decided i wanted to see what Forks was like. It can't be such a bad place, if that's where you live."

"That's great Felix, but do you have a ticket?"

"Yep." He pulled it from his pocket and handed it to the woman collecting them. He walked with us as we talked and boarded the plane. We found our seats and waited for the plane to take off.

"Bella, look." Felix pointed to the land below us as we started into the air.

"It's beautiful." I whispered under my breath."

And so ended my Italian adventure.

**ok, next up is the epilogue. i know i really shortened this story alot, compaired to the first. hopefully the sequel to this will be longer, but i make no promises. at the end of the epilogue, i will have a summary for the sequel. If anyone knows how i can make a video for it, because i got this really great idea. answer me in your reviews or comments. please though, review! my traffic has gotten really low on that! and to those of you who said my grammar wasn't good, or i had typing errors, i hope that i have pleased you, by improving. i really care what you guys thinkk of my work. i have big plans for my ideas, and a lot of work to do before then. but i really want to know what ya'll think for i get too for ahead. **

**so as a last final message for this chapter.**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. I love you

**Epilogue**

**(Bella's POV.)**

"Oh my god! Thank god you guys are okay!" Alice ran up to me as i stepped out of the car. She hugged me before moving oto Edward.

"Don't ever leave like that again." Rose said as she hugged me. "I won't." Emmet was next.

"Hey Bells. It's been boring around here without our favorite little klut." He lifted me up into the air in a strong grip.

"We won't have one left if you keep hugging her Emmet." Said Carlisle.

"Sorry Bells."

"No problem Emmet." I said with a smile. I turned to Carlisle and Esme and hugged them both.

"We've missed you Bella, and Edward." I smiled lovingly at them as we separated. "Oh, and Bella."

"Hm?"

"The police called us and told us happened to you two. We haven't told the others. We weren't sure if you wanted to tell them, and if so, if you wanted to do it yourselves."

"Thank you."

"Bells!"

"Whoa! Down boy!" I yelled as Jacob tackled me with a hug.

"Next time you run off like that, call us as soon as you get there, or mail us, something."

"I promise." We let go of each other and i turned back to the car. The back door opened to reveal Felix.

"Everyone, i want you to meet Felix. He took care of me until i found Edward." They wre all quiet until Carlisle said.

"Nice to meet you Felix. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, our daughter Alice, her friends Rosalie and Emmet. Then of course you already know Edward." He pointed to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you...." They started talking to each other. While they conversed, Emmet and Jake grabbed the bags and carried them in.

"Alice, where's Jasper?" She turned to me as Rose and Felix talked.

"He's inside, he's getting something."

"Ok.' Carlisle and Esme opened the door as we were walking inside.

"Welcome home!" Jasper popped out from behind the stair case. Balloons were st upin the ceiling, confetti on the floor, and i smell a cake from the kitchen. Over top one of the doorways was a banner reading 'welcome home.' I giggled a litlte while seeing that.

* * *

"Here you go Bella." I turned my head to Felix. In his outstretched hand was a drink.

"Thanks."

"Can i talk to you in private?"

"Sure, let's head upstairs. In my old room is a balcony." We started up the stairs.

"You had a room here?"

"Not exactly, just when i came to stay. Though usually it was for a party, sowe all slept on the couch, bed, or on the floor." I explained. He nodded as we reached the door. We walked into the almost bare room.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's talk outside." I followed him out the glass door.

"So..........what was it you wanted to say?"

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Then why did you bring me up here?" I turned to him and immediately felt something soft on my lips. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. Even longer to realize what i should be doing, but wasn't. What i was doing, but shouldn't.

With so many confused thoughts going on in my head, i couldn't do anything but stand in a frozen position. When he pulled away, he whispered only one thing in my ear before walking away. To our friends. _To Edward,_ i realized. I slowly sank to the ground, repeating over and over what had just happened. _I didn't push him away, i didn't stop him._ Then probably one of the most biggest shocks of all occurred to me.

I had enjoyed it.

_"I love you."_

**again, not very long, not even a very long story, but i hope you enjoyed it anyway. In case some of you didn't realize, the last line "i love you" was what Felix had said. here's the summary for the sequel**

**The title is**

**Love, Hate, then Confusion.**

**The Love: "I love you...." I said. But to whom? The Hate: "I'm sorry Bella. I can't deal with this anymore, with you." "You have to go....." The Confusion: Felix or Edward? "Bella, you have to decide." Who will she choose?"**

**Premiering January 25**

**(hopefully.)**


End file.
